denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Jiro
Jiro (지로, Jiro) is a character in Denma. Summary He's Denma's client. His orders so complicated. His family lives in slum of the planet Moab. He's a drug junkie Quanx. He's a Partial Teleporting Quanx. He's a Hyper-Quanx with Interplanetary Teleportation skill, but it's just estimated stats from the Georg filter, and there're lots of Quanxs with filter value capable of this skill, but there're only a few hundred of them, who can actually teleport in the entire universe eight, unlike any ordinary Teleportation, it's a skill that only shows up after enduring the most intensive training imaginable, and there's no way a drug addict would be able to go through that. He has Scarlet hair and monobrow like his father. But he has ㅈ in his forehead. Kuan is a Devarim race, so maybe he can see his family in a dream and indirectly give him one of the keys. He's 24 years old, based on The knight (12). Biography 20 years ago In Kuan's Fridge (18) - Ch.549, it reveals that 'The 10,000 Youth Entrepreneur Training Project', the government in the planet Moab picked out candidates for this project and vouched for them, they borrowed funds from the bank to get it started, but as the recession prolonged funds from the bank, ended up becoming the debt of the individual applicants, angered by the government's attitude that avoided responsibility, the bank made contracts with private institutions to get the principal plus interest back from them, the story goes they were notorious for being ruthless in their so-called collection, once the repossession team cleaned up the place, there was literally nothing left behind, but Mr. Holmes, who's an official in the local government in Moab and he goes way back with his father, he heard their attempts with all this foreclosure didn't help much in retrieving their funds back, they had to spend a fortune just to auction off the seized goods, so most of the seized items except valuables like jewelry went straight to the grinder, the foreclosure was nothing more than a way to make their point, the client, who knew this all too well, wanted to protect his friend's family at least, so using his position inside the government, he persuaded the repo team to have Mr. Kuan to take care of the seized items. His father failed in his business ventures all the time, and the repossession team take away everything clean every two or three years. Few years ago Current time Volume 8 In Kuan's Fridge (6), Juwan gives a list of Hyper-Quanxs from Moab, a planet that has nothing to do with him to Ibon, and says he haven't got much time, so it'd be better start looking for a solution there, and maybe he'll get lucky and find someone who can open that door. In (7) - Ch.538, Denma says to Cell that the recipient make his orders so complicated, and he can't just hands over the goods and be done with it. Cell says Denma is passing through a slum and his safety is the most important. Denma says he grew up in a slum himself, and Cell does have against these poor folks anyway, and the really dangerous ones her should look out for are the middle-class snobs with bidets up their asses, and she can't give him that stereotyped nonsense, and she can't label them dangerous. At this time, three bullies aim guns to Denma and Cell's Avatar. The one bully takes Kuan's Fridge Membership Card and says it seems some kinda security card. The other bully says that socket on the back of Denma's head looks really sturdy, and he shoots. Denma is falls, and the other bully says the socket didn't break and he knew it was rock solid, and he asks to his boss that what should they do with Denma. The boss says just leave Denma by the side of the road, and he sees Kuan's Fridge Membership Card's information. The boss thinks this package is for him. Someone steals a woman's purse using his Partial Teleporting Quanx ability and gives the money to one person. The person says he wishes he had someone's skills. Someone shakes and says he's hurry so the person should gimme the drugs. The boss thinks he's their friendly drug junkie Quanx that him. Ibon arrives to the planet Moab. Ibon thinks he should be grateful he got this far, and right now, opening the fridge isn't his top priority, and the key is to show them how hard he's trying be coming all the way down the planet Moab to look for the right Quanx himself, and after all those years of doing business, he didn't expect them to drag him down like that, and if he get it open, great, if not, he'll sacrifice as many Hyper-Quanxs as possible until he get it open to calm their nerves down. Ibon sees a hologram and thinks first, him, who's a Hyper-Quanx and can Interplanetary Teleportation, he'll be able to open the fridge. Near the adult entertainment district, a woman was bruised on her face by the customers so she calls her mother to cellphone. The woman says she sent her mother some money for this month. The woman's mother says let's have a video chat because she want to see her face. The woman rejects because she's still at work, and maybe some other time, and she asks how's him. His mother answers he's fine and he's at home. He's drugged. His sister says please her mother just send him away. His mother says her daughter don't start with that again, and she told her they're not having this conversation. His sister angry and shouts that he even got his little brother addicted too. His mother says her daughter come home on Monday because it's his birthday. He wakes up and drinks water. His little brother asks he give him more medicine. He takes two drugs and gives his little brother. He makes a hasty meal. Mustache says to Ibon that he's a Hyper-Quanx with Interplanetary Teleportation skill, but it's just estimated stats from the Georg filter, and there're lots of Quanxs with filter value capable of this skill, but there're only a few hundred of them, who can actually teleport in the entire universe eight, unlike any ordinary Teleportation, it's a skill that only shows up after enduring the most intensive training imaginable, and there's no way a drug addict would be able to go through that, and even if he could teleport between planets, there's no guarantee he can open the fridge. Mustache sees a hologram and says these are all Hyper-Quanxs that no one really wants on the planet Moab. Ibon shouts he should've know Juwan wouldn't hand over useful ones. He wipes the blood from his nose and sees it. There're many cut marks on his wrist. Denma beats to his head and kicks his back, and Mustache holds to him. When he gets up, Denma says now he must turn around and get his ass back here. He asks what they'll do now. Mustache answers they may look for weapons because it make sure he take everything he need so they don't have to come back here again. Denma sees him and says look at that idiot. Denma thinks he doesn't know what happened when he punched him in his head, but he can see better than before, maybe he should test his accuracy with this gun. Mustache says they make sure the plasma cartridge is loaded, and they can just take the ammo, not the cops' guns. Volume 9 Mustache attaches patches to his hand, and says it's not that deep. Denma thinks he would've known that drug junky had the ability to read memories off of objects, and he should've been nice to him, this is the best chance he got to read the memory from his body, with him, he can't get the memory safely and without those damn Silverquick bastards interfering. Mustache asks to Denma that how he's holding up and his feeling better now. He tries to throw something to Denma. Denma thinks he doesn't need him, but still, it's too good of a chance to just pass by. He throws something, and Denma avoids it, and says he's frightened, because that crazy junkie is around. He finds and tries to throw a purple star, but he stops and see it and reminisce something. Mustache says to him that he can reminisce all he want, but save it until they get the hell out of this fridge. Denma thinks how can he convince him to read his memory. The survivor says that due to the nature of this place, washing his hand will only change the taste. Mustache drinks the soup, and the survivor says that he really doesn't wanna eat it. Mustache asks that what's wrong with this soup. Denma also drinks the soup, and Mustache asks that why does it taste so weird now. Denma angry and shouts that the soup tastes like he wanna punch someone in the face really hard. The survivor says that while he was treating the wound on his forehead, his hand went through his brain repeatedly, and he'd this negative vibe that kept getting in the way. The survivor says that the truth is he has made a name for himself for illegal medical practices back in his home planet, he has treated all sorts of patients, and that fella right there, he was a serious drug problem, so serious that he can't even imagine treating him, the aura he breathes out is too dark and way too heavy, and he's not being metaphorical here, his actual energy is heavy, he keeps sinking down from his self-pity, pessimism, depression, anxiety, and fear, if completely devours the positive and healthy energy field around him as well, anyone around him will fall into the swamp of dark energy, and end up dying either from an injury or a disease, he should just die alone, that way, he wouldn't spread so much misery around, and if they weren't inside this fridge, it wouldn't have been just the taste that changed, it would've spoiled the whole soup, for the lack of a better word, he's literally breathing out death each minute. Mustache and Denma vomit the soup. Denma says that the survivor could've told them before they ate the damn thing, he knew he'd a bad feeling about him for a reason, and he'll getting out of here, now. Denma calls him, and shouts that the junkie said they should hurry, and he asks that he grows his own weed in there or something. He, Mustache, Denma and survivor face a pile of containers. He says that he judging from the dates here, the box they need to open right now is in this pile. He reads memories of boxes. He angry and shouts that all the boxes came in here on different dates, and they're all mixed up. Mustache says that he should quiet down because the Transcriptome might find them. The survivor says that he has always made a detour around here, something about this place creeped him out. The survivor asks to Denma that he thinks the Silverquick Quanxs who got here first stacked up all these. Denma asks that for what, and the survivor answers that he can ask that Memory-Reading Mr. Sunshine over there. He asks the survivor to help him out here, because his hands can't reach that far so he can't read the boxes inside, and in the meantime, Mustache and Denma stay on top and watch out for that Transcriptome or whatever. He says to the survivor that if the key fits, it'll first make a 'tick' sound and open with a 'tchhh.' The survivor says that thanks for that, and that really helped a lot, but no luck so far. He says that the survivor can try further inside, and he has roughly done some math, and the boxes inside are closer to the date they're looking lot. He calls to the survivor that how far down did he go, and asks that is he checking out the keys or what. Denma bows to him that he can help him out, the moment he make it out of here alive, he'll pay him in cash, for his precious medication. He asks to Denma that how much are they talking about. Denma hugs Mustache and says that he just need to check if it's the same guy because it's really important to him. Mustache says that it's his privacy. Denma says to him that he'll pay him double so he can talk some sense into him. He says to Mustache that if this is about giving him an empty gun, he'll forget about it, but he need the money, so if he cooperate, they'll all get out of here a lot sooner. He reads Denma and Mustache's memories. He says that Mustache was quite a hot shot back in the days. Mustache says that he may get on with it and check that Jet fella. He reads Denma's memory and surprised to see someone, and he thinks that it's none of his business. He says that Jet is a different hairstyle, but it's definitely the same person, and this looks really complicated, whatever, he may wire him that money he promised. He says to Mustache that he's an alright guy, and he may watch out for that Transcriptome. He goes to the boxes and thinks that who's that girl trapped inside Denma. Mustache says to Denma that he might be able to help. Denma says that it's just amazing that they know the same person in this vast universe. Mustache says to Denma that Jet must've owed him a lot of money, otherwise, he wouldn't spend money on a junky to read his memories. At this time, Denma surprises and gets up and says that he didn't think of that before. Denma goes to him, and says to Mustache that he'll give that junky more of his money. He reads Denma's memories and says that he went the planet Carlburn after the collapsing incident in planet Negev. Denma asks to him that he may read everything he has been through Negev, and he can't leave anything out. He asks that Denma really have the money to pay him, and if he try to run away with his money he talk as if he owed him that money for ages. Denma says that he'll pay him, but he gotta be precise every word and every action matters everything could mean a lot to him. He says that he sees two people getting off a spaceship, one has white hair and wearing a black suit, almost looks like him before he lost weight, the other is a kid with a red bowl haircut, the same uniform as Denma's, it looks like he call them by their hair colors, and he call them white and red, and the red-haired one has some kind of a socket at the back of his head, like him, and he's an Ephraimite Quanx, and he call a guy named Jet and say he found something. Denma grabs him by the collar and shouts that he can read Guyrin's words again because she would've never said something like that. He angry and says that Denma is annoying and he'll tell him one last time so he can listen closely. He tells that Guyrin said Dike holds her in his arms but she isn't because she's just staying with him for the moment, and she want to Pentagon's leader to sell her to El through the slave market, and she doesn't trust Dike, and she needs El's protection. He says that he has done all the work Denma promised so he should pay him. He says Denma to go stand watch again. The survivor gives him to his card and says that he opened the box. The survivor says that they should get out of here because there's something buried underneath which is looked dangerous. The survivor says that it the dangerous thing is what he thinks it's something. At this time, Mustache teleports and shouts that it's Transcriptome. Denma sees Adam and he's surprised. Mustache asks that why Denma is watching there all by himself. Denma feels pain in his ankle again, and he escapes the danger of being cut off his neck by Adam. Mustache arrives in front of Adam. Mustache tries to shoot his guns, but both of his guns have no bullets. Adam cuts Mustache's neck. Quanx Abilities *Partial Teleportation *Teleportation (?): Kuan's Fridge (8) - Interplanetary Teleportation, but it's just estimated stats from the Georg filter. *Memory Reading: He doesn't wanna talk about this skill, or rather he can't tell the people ever. Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Jiro's default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Jiro's growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Fire attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description He's a drug junkie Quanx who lives in Moab. He explores Kuan's Fridge with Denma. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Jiro is a playable character. Quote *"Th-that's... ..my overdue phone bill..." *'Who's that girl trapped inside that kid?' Trivia *The name Jiro comes from 지로 (指路, Jiro). It means guide in archaic Korean, and it's comes from the Bible. In Korean Bible, it's changed 길잡이 (Giljabi). Perhaps he'll be a guide in Kuan's Fridge. **Zero means a person of little or no importance in English. *Fan arts **September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) **2015 - Source (Spoiler) **2015 **March 14, 2016 **2017 **December 20, 2018 *Team Imitatros makes him as the 3D models. **March 12, 2017 **March 17, 2017 *The Volume's introduction mentioned him. **Volume 11: After the war between the Gosan family and the El family, the contents of Kuan's Fridge becomes known and the dispute surrounding it spreads to the world of underground criminal organization. In the confrontation between the Emperor and the Conqueror, and the Blanks which are independent Quanx organizations are interfere in here. He, who has the key of the fridge, is comes and goes between the Emperor and the Conqueror and swayed by them. *In Volume 13, Jiro put his face on the cover. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Dark Lord's Team